Hasta el final
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ella es su novia y prometió que nadie le hará daño ni siquiera su otra personalidad… —Estaré contigo hasta el final, Flippy. — One-shot


_**Hola de nuevo, les presento mi nuevo fic de Happy Tree Friends. Espero que les guste n_n**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Inspirado con la canción Bury Me Alive de We are The Fallen. One-shot de Flippy x Flaky.**_

_**Summary: Ella es su novia y prometió que nadie le hará daño ni siquiera su otra personalidad… —Estaré contigo hasta el final, Flippy. —**_

* * *

_**Hasta el final**_

Últimamente Flaky no ha recibido noticias sobre su novio, eso le preocupaba mucho, en la televisión volvían a repetir las mismas noticias sobre las tragedias sobre algunas personas que fueron brutalmente asesinadas, algo no iba bien y ella lo notaba. Lo llamaba a su celular o al teléfono de su casa, pero nada no daba ninguna señal. Se preocupaba y tenía miedo pensando si ella sería la siguiente, mayormente las personas que fueron asesinadas eran sus amigos o vecinos.

— ¿Dónde estarás Flippy? —se preguntó en voz alta. Se abrazaba sus rodillas estando sentada en el sillón mirando la televisión. Escucho que su celular sonaba

En la casa de Flippy, se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, había tomado algunas pastillas para dormir por sus problemas de insomnio. Cayó en un profundo sueño, donde nuevamente aparecieron las pesadillas.

_*En los sueños de Flippy*_

Entro corriendo en una iglesia porque llegaba tarde a su boda, en vez que sea la novia, era el prometido que llegaba tarde, con su smoking puesto abrió bruscamente la puerta; nadie volteo a mirarlo, se acercó con unos pasos lentos e firmes, vio que su querida, Flaky estaba llorando.

— ¿Flaky que ocurre? —le pregunto al sentarse a su lado. La pelirroja ni siquiera levanto su mirada, este apoyo su mano en su cabeza pero traspasaba, lo intento una y otra vez pero noto que era un fantasma, observo todo su alrededor, todos sus familiares estaban llorando, su novia ya no llevaba su vestido blanco, sino uno negro: mostrando el luto.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

Sintió que de apoco se iba enredando con unas sogas de color negro, quedando adentro de un ataúd. El golpeaba desesperado, pero nadie lo escuchaba. — ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —grito al golpear con sus puños, vio que estaba Splendid al lado de la joven, también estaba otro señor que no podía ver muy bien su rostro, porque lo tenía cubierto con un sombrero: quien apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Flaky y luego la abrazaba.

Unas personas se encargaron de llevar el ataúd, el joven seguía gritando, — ¡Flaky escúchame por favor! —

Lo tiraron al pozo, de apoco lo iban cubriendo con la tierra, las personas tiraban sus rosas: blancas o rojas, ella fue el ante último en despedirse, luego llego aquel sujeto quitándose su sombrero y mostrando su identidad.

— _¿Pero qué?_ —dijo en su mente quedando completamente anonadado.

Era el con una sonrisa sádica y riendo a carcajadas delante de sus ojos, saco de su bolsillo un cuchillo. —Tú ya no podrás cuidarla—fue lo último que le dijo su otra personalidad al dirigirle una falsa sonrisa de alegría a cierta pelirroja.

—¡Flaky corre, corre! —gritaba Flippy desesperado y a la vez asustado. — ¡No dejare que le hagas daño!

Con sus puños comenzó a romper la madera, no le importaba si sangraba, lo único que le importaba era salvarle la vida a su novia, a su futura esposa, trato de levantarse como pudo; recuperando el aliento que perdió al estar encerrado en ese ataúd, se fue a golpearle brutalmente a su otro "_yo_", golpeándolo en su rostro, su otra personalidad intento apuñalarlo con su cuchillo pero fallo, este mismo agarro el objeto y le apuñalo haciendo que se desvaneciera.

—Ahora, yo gane—murmuro respirando un poco agitado y sostenía el cuchillo manchado de sangre. —Tengo que ir a decírselo a Flaky.

_*Fin del sueño*_

El joven se levantó de golpe tirando a un lado las sabanas, entro al baño para limpiarse su rostro e ducharse, se vistió y agarro sus llaves para subir a su camioneta gris. Hace unos varios días que andaba con esta clase de pesadillas, al no contarle la verdad a su novia, se sentía culpable ¿Por qué? Antes se prometieron el uno al otro que en su relación no debe haber secretos. Y él no quería romper su promesa, como estuvo haciendo yoga, Flippy estuvo controlado su otra personalidad…pero no siempre podrá controlarlo.

Al llegar a la casa de ella, vio que la policía estaba vigilando el vecindario buscando al asesino que ha escapado. —_ ¿Quién es?_ _—_pregunto la pelirroja del otro lado de la puerta

—Amor, soy yo, Flippy ábreme. —le contesto un poco inquieto.

Abrió la puerta y el entro, abrazo con fuerza a su chica y la rodeo de besos, sonrojada y un tanto percatada, sonreía —Al fin apareciste. —le reprocho con una sonrisa.

—L-Lo siento, estuve ocupado. —decía nervioso. Este se ponía un poco inquieto, él era el asesino y por su mente pasaba aquellos gritos e gemidos de dolor, se miró en sus manos viendo una visión: cuerpos tirados en el suelo, todas las paredes cubiertas de sangre y algunas tripas quedaron colgados en partes de la casa o en objetos de la casa, como por ejemplo un corazón colgado en el ventilador del techo.

— ¿Qué ocurre amor? —interrogo confundida.

—B-Bueno, por dónde empezar…—intentaba continuar con sus palabras, — ¿Saben quién es el asesino?

—N-No y tengo miedo. —decía Flaky temblando.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y nadie vendrá a matarte—le dijo para consolarla.

— ¿Matarme? Yo no dije nada de eso. —hablo extrañada. —Flippy ¿Qué ocurre en serio? , me estas asustando.

—D-Discúlpame amor, te prometí que no habría secretos entre nosotros…—decía llevándose su mano derecha hacia la nuca.

— ¡Dímelo! —parecía molesta pero en realidad estaba asustada cuando levantaba su voz.

—Y-Yo mate a esas personas—hablo desviando la mirada. —Otra vez, Flaky, otra vez volví a matar y no quiero asustarte con mi otro _yo —_continuo hablando, al arrodillarse al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella lo abrazo con fuerza entendía su sufrimiento, ni siquiera se le ocurría alejarse de su amado, lo ama y no le importa lo que haya hecho…

—No quiero ir preso. —murmuro entre dientes.

—N-No iras preso, amor. La policía no encontrara nada…seguramente—contradecía para consolarlo.

—P-Pero… me van a descubrir. —insinuó desanimado. La muchacha espió desde su ventana, corriendo un poco de lado las cortinas, noto que los policías ya se habían ido.

—Tranquilo, ya se fueron. —dijo aliviada.

Él no podía evitar ver esas visiones en donde con su cuchillo fue asesinando a sus vecino quienes festejaban el 4 de julio. Los fuegos artificiales le hacían recordar a los tiroteos y bombas que hubo en la guerra.

Una vez más, se volvió a escuchar aquellos ruidos tremendos que causando a Flippy tuviera un tic en su ojo derecho, respiraba hondo y exhalaba, su rostro mostraba desesperación y miedo, saco de su bolsillo una navaja, esa sonrisa sádica no tardo en rodear de oreja a oreja su rostro: el brillo de sus ojos amarillentos resaltaban un poco en la poca iluminación del ambiente.

— ¿Flippy estas bien? —interrogo con miedo y retrocedía. Sus ojos se abrieron como si fueran platos, temblaba y sentía escalofríos al escuchar esa risa perturbadora, el peli verde se acercaba con lentitud, le hacía señas para que la chica se acercara pero ella misma se negaba, este la sujeto del brazo, arrastrándola por el suelo, mientras que aquella jovencita se movía de un lado a otro para tratar de zafarse. Flippy la levanto empujándola bruscamente contra la pared, no escucho ningún grito de ella, solo un gesto de dolor. — ¡Flippy reacciona! —levanto su voz quedándose en una esquina, la agarró del cuello asfixiándola lentamente.

—Él no te escucha—le decía su novio con sonrisa sádica. Le da un puntapié en sus partes, haciendo que el joven cayera al suelo, retorciéndose, Flaky no podía verlo de esa manera, sintió un pequeño dolor en su cintura; miro de reojo, una herida no tan profunda caía de apoco un hilo de sangre. Su novio nuevamente se levantó del suelo mostrándole su navaja. —Ahora estamos a mano.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza para hacer que entrara en razón, se resistía moviendo su cuerpo, no la soportaba más. —Estaré contigo hasta el final, Flippy—hablo al darle un tierno beso pero de todas formas la navaja fue incrustada en la cintura. Con ese beso, el muchacho volvió en sí, vio el cuerpo de su novia allí tirada en el suelo, desesperado, la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, pidiendo una y otra vez que no lo deje solo, la sangre que perdía se esparcía por la alfombra…El busco la caja de primeros auxilios, trato de hacer lo posible para sellar esa herida profunda.

—Flaky, ¡no me dejes! —suplico con lágrimas.

—_No te voy a dejar solo, amor—_le susurro ella en su oído.

— ¡Flaky! —reacciono con una sonrisa torcida y con sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas.

—Ya te dije amor, estaré contigo hasta el final…No importa el obstáculo que nos quiera separar, en especial tu otro 'yo', pero yo estaré allí cuidándote. —hablo con una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos sonrieron, mirándose mutuamente, ella sabía los problemas que tenía su novio pero no será testigo ni nada para que lo manden preso, hasta ahora la policía no sabe nada sobre el asesino del vecindario, porque no tienen suficientes pistas para incriminarlo o más bien, les faltan muchas partes del rompecabezas…Sabe que tarde o temprano lo descubrirán pero no tienen ningún testigo que haya visto las muertes de cada uno de los vecinos. Flaky pase lo que pase, cada obstáculo de la vida las enfrentara y no le importa esos problemitas que tiene Flippy, no. Seguirá acompañándolo en las buenas y en las malas como toda novia fiel. —Cuando nos casemos… Quiero pedirte una cosa, Flaky. —insinuó el peli verde al mirarla de reojo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Quiero tener una familia contigo.

—…Yo también deseo eso, amor.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**¿Qué les parecio?**_

_**Algo cursi o raro xD jajja**_

_**._. si parece algo raro este one-shot pero fue lo que se me ocurrio :S**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado n_n**_

_**Me despido por hoy **_

_**¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
